One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 9
Rhea made it to he edge of the town then stopped. "Wait....wasn't Jericho following me...where the hell he go?" She turned around. "Do I really have to go back trough this town?" She took a deep breath and marched her way through once more. The same people from before, were shocked to see her. "Hey! Are you alright?" "See I told you so." "Good to see you're alive." "I knew he was dead." Said everyone she passed. She made it to the blazing heat of the desert. The sand flew in a storm, and signs of a battle were shown. Dark red liquid stained the sand, and black feathers littered the area. "The hell?" Rhea looked around, and saw tattered remains of Jericho's shirt. "He was here..what happened to him?" She began to run across the desert. "Fantasia...whats going on...." - Fantasia grabbed onto Storm's wings. Storm panicked and jerked Fantasia around. She flew up high and dropped at high speeds, all to get Fantasia to let her go. "You really want this so bad? Go get it!" Storm threw the locket into the ocean. "Storm!!" Cried Fantasia. She let her go and dive for the locket. She was caught by her leg by Storm. "Where are you going?" She threw Fantasia into the mast. And floated closer to her. "You bitch...." Fantasia's hand turned into a fist. In a fit, she thrusted punch after punch. None connected to the harpy. Storm casually dodged the attacks, while cackling. "Aww. shes throwing a hissy fit." Storm jetted out her claws. And slashed them against Fantasia's chest. Fantasia fell back onto the ground. "Stay there little sister. I don't wanna make this difficult." Storm rose her claws. Before she could slice them into Fantasia, she was hit by a small rock. Rhea stood in the deck of the ship, dripping wet. A small little trinket shined in her hand. "Fantasia...I think you dropped this." Rhea opened her hand revealing the locket. "Now..this must be Storm..I have a few questions to ask you. First. Where are my Brothers? And two. Fried, Baked, or Poached?" Rhea put the locket in her pocket, and drew a knife. "Fantasia! You alright?" Fantasia nodded in relief. She looked up at the curious Storm. Who was eyeing Rhea as an unknown specimen. "I'm fine. Just losing a bet." - Jericho helped Kent up to his feet. "Wow. These two really did a number on you." Jericho stated, intently staring into Kent's wounds. "I'm fine. Just......hungry." Kent dropped his head, and his stomach growled. "So.....you never answered my question." "Shut up!! That is a dark Dark secret that must never be shared!" "You didn't by any chance. Come across the keys to these cuffs?" "Why? They're just handcuffs? Can't you just break them?" Asked Jericho. "No. Apparently they are made of Sea Prism Stone..something that nullifies Devil Fruit Eaters abilities." "You seem quite knowledgable. Where'd you learn this?" "Old man Gerald." "Who?" "The old man that was in the cage across from you." "There wasn't anyone in there." Jericho and Kent exchanged wide eyed looks. "W-was that a ghost?" "Maybe....wanna go and check?" Kent's mischievous smile decorated his face. "Heh? What do you say?" "I say Hell no!!" "You're no fun." Kent pouted. - Rhea held her ground, gripping the hilt of the knife. Storm walked away from Fantasia and slowly got closer to Rhea. "One, your Brothers may be dead. And two, I prefer poached." Storm flung a flurry of dark feathers that sliced through the air. Rhea ducked and rolled away. When she looked up again, Storm sent out another flurry of feathers. Rhea fell back onto the deck as the feathers flew over her head into the distance. Storm charged for Rhea, squaking and baring her carnivorous fangs. Before Rhea could get up, Storm was ontop of her. She stood as strong as a pillar and was as menacing as a Sea King. Her blood red eyes seemed to glow brighter, as a warped and crooked smile stretched across her face. Storm slashed her claws at Rhea, but they were caught by her knife. In a swift move, Rhea swept Kicked Storm, to the ground and thrusted herself up to her feet. Rhea instantly grabbed Strom by her hair and pulled her up. "Usually I'm not the violent type. But you've gone too far. Now tell me. Where is Kent and Jericho?!" Rhea ordered. Her gaze intensified as her grip got stronger. Storm remained silent, and grabbed onto Rhea's wrist. Storm let Rhea go and ejected her claws out of her hand and sank them into Rhea's body. Rhea screamed in pain and dropped the knife to grab onto Storm's claws and pull them out of her, then let go of Storms hair and held onto her blood wound before she was kicked overboard. "Rhea!!" Cried Fantasia. She frantically looked around and saw the dropped knife. Fantasia grabbed onto the knife and charged toward Storm. A sudden strike of the blade stabbed Storm. The knife was comepletly engrossed in Storms body. Blue blood trickled out and dripped onto the deck. Fantasia yanked out the blade and pushed Storm aside. Storm's stark body fell to the deck. Her eyes were wide open along with her mouth. After a quick look, Fantasia dove into the ocean. The darkness of the water clouded her vision. Bubbles flew in front of her face. Fantasia looked down to Rhea's sinking body. She swam as fast as she could, but Rhea was sinking faster than she could swim. Fantasia picked up the pace. Rhea opened her eyes. All she could see was Fantasia relentlessly pursuing her. Fantasia held out her hand and Rhea grabbed for it. She out her other hand over her wound. Fantasia hauled Rhea over her shoulder and swam to shore. She laid Rhea down on the sand and laid next to her, gasping for air. "I'm sorry.." Fantasia apologized. Rhea coughed up water and took a deep breath. "Sorry for what?" "For not going with you...I know this island like the back of my hand...and I think I know where they took our boys." Explained Fantasia. She turned from Rhea to look at the sky. "She may not be lying when she said one of them may be dead." "They won't die that easy..our adventure just started. And we haven't even made it to the Grand Line yet." Rhea looked at Fantasia. A smile adorned her face alongside tears. "Why're you crying?" "I almost lost my new family.." "It's alright." Rhea sat up. "Let's make a promise. To never give up. To always remain optimistic. And make it to the end of the Grand Line...together." Rhea held out her pinky. Fantasia rose her pinky and wrapped it around Rhea's. "It's a promise." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters